Rescue Me
by Uzumaki Fenix
Summary: The Akatsuki has finally captured the other eight biju and Naruto's next. But what's this? They're summoning him! What does Naruto do when he discovers that Sasuke's joined the Akatsuki! ONESHOT unless you want more! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Rescue Me**_

Yet one more OneShot by Uzumaki Fenix

"We have finally gotten all eight biju sealed," Kisame said with a smile. "Now all we need it to just get that damn brat."

"He's too powerful to fight face to face. We've lost too many member to Konoha," black Zetsu said. White Zetsu agreed.

"There is an easier way. We can summon him right to us. All we need to do is use the other biju chakra," Uchiha Madara said. "It'll cause him much pain and may take a couple minutes of excruciating pain, but it will also weaken him greatly and bring him to us."

"Let's do it!"

"HELL YEAH!"

**.~*~.**

Seventeen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto sat on top of the Yondaime's stone head when his friends and Tsunade walked up to him.

"Baachan? Guys? Why are you all up here?" he asked, not looking at the others.

"It's your birthday, Naruto," Tenten said in confusion. "Don't you want to celebrate it?"

"When have I ever cared about my birthday? While people were out celebrating the Kyuubi's defeat, I was hiding. Hiding because of the damn demon my father sealed in me!" He turned and stood up.

Tsunade froze. "H-how d-do y-you-" she began, but never got a chance to finish.

"He told me."

"Who?"

"My dad. The Yondaime."

Everyone's eyes widened so they looked like dinner plates. But before anyone could speak, a dark black beam came shooting out of the sky and hit Naruto square in the back. He screamed in pain and agony and coughed up blood, and lots of it. He fell to his knees and had his arms around his stomach. His screams echoed for miles.

"NARUTO!!!" Tsunade screamed as she tried to get closer to him. The others tried to get closer as well, but all were thrown back by an invisible shockwave.

All of Konoha was in chaos as ripples of chakra were felt by all. The Jonin senseis rushed to the source.

Tsunade and Hinata both tried to reach Naruto, but before they could reach him, an unnatural bluish-black light engulfed Naruto. When the light disappeared, Naruto was gone, as was the strange beam. All that was left was Naruto's black hitai-ate and a scorch mark.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!"

**.~*~.**

Naruto finally opened his eyes. He couldn't move anything and he couldn't understand why he felt so weak.

"So, the Kyuubi brat finally decided to join us."

Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized the voice of Kisame. He managed to turn his head and found that he was lying on the ground while eight figures stood on two giant stone hand's fingers. His eyes widened even further when he recognized one of the faces.

'_Sasuke_?'

"Begin the sealing process!" Madara shouted.

Naruto screamed as a large blue orb surrounded him and lifted him into the air and chakra dragons attacked the seal on his stomach. He looked one last time at Sasuke, the man he thought of as a brother, before his world went dark.

Tell me if I should continue this! Please Review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rescue Me**_

**Chapter 2**

Due to popular vote… I have decided to continue… This will be fun…considering I have _no_ idea what to do next. So…I'M GOING TO WING IT!!!!! PRAY FOR YOUR SANITY!!!!!!

The Jonin senseis, Gai, and Kurenai, arrived on the Yondaime's stone head as Hinata let out a scream.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!"

Hinata fell to her knees and Tsunade nearly joined her, but somehow managed to stay standing with great difficulty. Her eyes showed a mixture of sorrow, agony, anger, and a bunch others that are difficult to describe. One word to describe is PISSED. That's right, Tsunade was absolutely _pissed off._

Millions of thoughts raced through the Konoha 11's heads. Their jaws had dropped (A/N, gomen, but I have to get this out. I LOVE RAMEN AND I WANT SOME RIGHT NOW! BUT WE DON'T HAVE ANY DANG IT!! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!! There, I'm done. Back to the story.) and their eyes had widened to full capacity as they tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Hinata had tears streaming down her face as she picked up Naruto hitai-ate off the scorched ground. One memory in particular filled her mind.

_It was just a dance. But what Hinata had gotten that night, she would remember forever._

_Naruto had just come back from the DJ's station at the front of the dance floor with a smile on his face. He took Hinata into his arms and pulled her toward the front of the dance floor. When she had asked what he was doing, he just smiled that smile that made her heart flutter. Then he turned his gaze toward the DJ's stand and nodded. Hinata followed his gaze with a confused look on her face._

_Their other friends had turned to watch with confused faces as Naruto nodded at the DJ. They all smiled when they heard the DJ's voice over the speakers._

"_I have a special request from an Uzumaki Naruto to play this song for the girl he loves. Hyuga Hinata, this is for you." The DJ then turned on a song, and the medium-paced music filled the room. _

_Ohh ohh..._

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...  


_Hinata and Naruto slowly danced to the music while the others looked on with smiles and the girls had tears in their eyes. No one knew what was coming next. Just as Naruto had planned._

_When the song had finished, Hinata knew she was crying as she stared into Naruto's beautiful sapphire eyes. When she heard the next eight words he said, she nearly broke down._

_Naruto stared into Hinata's eyes and knelt down on one knee and pulled out a box. He opened it and said just eight words. "I love you, Hinata-chan. Will you marry me?"_

_Gasps of shock were heard throughout the room. The room then fell into absolute silence as they waited for Hinata's answer. _

_When Hinata had heard the eight words she had waited so long to hear, she nearly fainted. Her heart filled with a happiness greater than when Naruto had asked her to be his girlfriend. She nearly pinched herself to make sure that this wasn't a dream, but decided against it immediately. '_If this is a dream,_' she thought, '_I don't ever want to wake up._' She tried to get her mouth to move to say the words that she only dreamed of saying to Naruto. After a few seconds, she found her voice, and shouted, which is rare for a shy girl like her, "YES!" With that she kissed him full on, making them both fall to the floor._

_Laughter filled the room along with cheers of congratulations as Naruto placed the diamond ring around her finger. _

Hinata, fingering the diamond ring around her ring finger, was pulled out of the memory by the feel of a powerful chakra. Around her, the others were also shocked at the strength of the chakra.

Tsunade, Gai, and Kurenai gasped and shuddered. The last time any of them had felt this chakra, was when the Yondaime was sealing the Kyuubi. Tsunade, who had been miles away at the time of the attack, had still felt it. They knew what was going on immediately.

The Akatsuki had Naruto, and they were pulling the Kyuubi from its seal on his belly.

_**Oh my God! I did it!! I managed another chapter!!!!!! Phew! I hope you liked the flashback, which, in case you couldn't tell, was italicized above. Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that long… wait…it was over a thousand words long!!!!!! Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Rescue Me! I hoped this was good enough… I sometimes get off track…gomen… Please leave a friendly review. Please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rescue Me**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**ME: **HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY RAMEN, NARUTO!!

**NARUTO:**NO!!! MY RAMEN!!! *holds bowl protectively*

**ME:**DON'T MAKE ME TELL TSUNADE AND HINATA!!!!!!

**NARUTO: ***gulps* You don't have to do that… *gives ramen bowl over*

**ME:** Thank you. On with the story!!!!

**NARUTO:** Uh… You forgot the disclaimer…_Again_…

**ME:** Crud… Well, in that case… *smacks Naruto on back of head*

**NARUTO:** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!?

**ME:** _You're _going to say the disclaimer.

**NARUTO:** WHY?!?!

**ME: **Because you stole my ramen. That's why.

**NARUTO:** *grumbles* Uzumaki Fenix does not own Naruto. If she did, she'd have a nicer personality and not get me kidnapped in every story.

**ME:** WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!! *chases Naruto*

**TSUNADE and HINATA:** *just appearing and seeing Naruto run away in pure terror as Fenix chases him* WTF?

"Oh, kuso…" Tsunade muttered. Then she muttered every swear word she could think of. Beside her, everyone else was doing the same thing. "This is bad," she whispered. She turned to the others. "Find out where that chakra is coming from! NOW! And send a messenger hawk to Sunagakure!"

As the others scattered, she turned back to the source. '_Please…Please be okay… Naruto…Please…_' she thought, then joined them.

Sasuke watched as the chakra dragons attacked the seal on Naruto's stomach. Outward, his expression was calm. Inward, he was confused. His thoughts were conflicted. '_Why? Why am I doing this? It's the Elders that I want to kill… Why am I killing Naruto? Why?_'

Madara seemed to sense his confusion. "Everything all right, Sasuke?" he asked.

"Hai hai…Just thinking…"

"You wish to share with the class?" Kisame asked.

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut the hell up, fish-face. Honestly, how did my brother put up with you?"

Kisame smirked. "It must've been my charm…or my good looks."

Sasuke smiled at him. "Yeah, that must've been it. NOT! You do not look cool, you look like a blubbering blue idiotic fish-boy."

Karin just about smacked her forehead. '_What happened to the cool, soft spoken Sasuke? I liked him better…_' she thought in dismay.

Jugo watched the two bicker. '_Is this what they call a friendly spat?_'

Suigetsu (A/N Sorry if the name is wrong…I'm just too lazy to go upstairs and check it out) had an expression of disbelief. '_They're idiots! I can't believe I thought Sasuke was cool!_'

Sasuke became quiet and continued to watch the dragons kill his best friend. '_Why doesn't this feel right?_' he wondered. '_Why am I doing this to him? He's innocent! It's not his fault the Kyuubi was sealed in him! It's the Elders'! Yeah…They're responsible for everything…_'

There was a sudden shockwave, and the seal on Naruto's belly was broken. Red chakra streamed out of his mouth and eyes, leading into the giant stone mouth.

The sealing process had begun…

And Sasuke was still confused.

Sunagakure's Godaime Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, looked up from his paperwork in confusion. '_This…Chakra…Why?_' He got up and looked out the window. '_Uzumaki Naruto…Something isn't right… But, what?_'

"Kazekage-sama!" Baki said as he ran into the room. "We've just received word that Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki! Konohagakure's Godaime Hokage is requesting your help!"

Gaara didn't answer for a few precious seconds. He then turned to Baki with a look that nearly made Baki shudder. _Nearly_. "Tell Kankuro and Temari to get ready for travel and battle. Then, Baki, I wish for you to take over my position for a few days. I am going to help Konoha."

"Hai!" Baki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Gaara turned back to the window, his expression calm on the outside, but inside he was a mess. '_How? How did they catch you, Naruto? How?_' He turned when he heard Kankuro and Temari arrive. "Let's go." They nodded.

As soon as they got outside, Gaara turned to them and sand began to swirl around them. "Uh…Gaara?" Kankuro said nervously. "What are you doing?"

Gaara just smirked at the look on his brother's face. "Sand teleportation."

"WHAT?!" The roaring winds and sand drowned Kankuro and Temari's screams out…

Baki, and half the other Jonin and Chunin, were both scared and amazed. '_I didn't know he still had that much control over the sand…_' Baki thought. He turned to the others. "Alright," he said, "We must prepare for battle with the Akatsuki. They have captured the last Jinchuriki and are extracting the Biju as we speak."

One of the Jonin, a bronze-haired female, spoke up. "Why did the Kazekage go, then?"

Baki turned to her. "The Jinchuriki is a personal friend of the Kazekage."

"Who?" the same female asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure."

Not far from the Land of Mist, three days before all this, a long, red-haired with blue-green streaks, female stared into the whirlpool jutsu she had created. Her eyes were a beautiful blue-green color and her skin was the color of peaches and cream. She wore a sleeveless blue-green tank top v-neck and showed a great deal of her lean stomach, and she wore a blue-green skirt that went about an inch above her knees. Underneath that she wore fishnet on her legs. She wore no shoes, having gone to long without them, and she despised them anyway. On her arms were long blue-green loose sleeves that were not attached to her top and they hung down pretty far and covered up her hands. Around her neck she wore a necklace with a red gem in the middle. On her forehead was a black-clothed hitai-ate with a spiral engraved into the metal. Lines of sorrow were the only things that ruined her beauty.

As the whirlpool swirled, her thoughts drifted. '_I come back to the Land of Whirlpool to see my family after nearly twenty-four years, and find that they were all killed… I only know of one other that survived the massacre, but she's dead because of that damn demon. She was pregnant, too…_' Her thoughts then focused on the swirling waters as an image of a spiky blond with sapphire blue eyes. On his cheeks were six whisker marks and he had a foxy smile.

The girl's eyes widened. She knew that smile anywhere. '_Oh, Kushina-san, dear twin sister, you did have a child…Why wasn't I told? That's yours and Minato-kun's son…_' She dispelled the jutsu and the whirlpool disappeared. She stood up, her eyes filled with determination. "Don't worry, son of Kushina-san and Minato-kun, Auntie Uzumaki Naomi is coming for you."

Wow…according to my Word Count on Microsoft Word, that was 1,085 words…wow… Bet you didn't suspect that ending! Ha ha HA! I am very weird. Well, anyway, tell me if you liked this chapter!!! That means REVIEW!!!

Your crazy-insane-Sasuke-Hater,

Uzumaki Fenix

PS: I hope I get many, many reviews!!!!

Buh-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescue Me**

**Chapter 4**

Sorry for the wait!

Sweat began to form on Tsunade's brow as she jumped from tree to tree with Hinata. She watched Hinata carefully out of the corner of her eyes. She didn't know what, but something felt…different…about the girl. She seemed to be more exhausted than normal. And she was landing and taking off awkwardly. '_No…She couldn't be…Could she?_' She didn't have time to say anything before Hinata's eyes rolled back and she fell through the trees.

All around him was darkness. Then, suddenly, there was a bright light that made him cry out in pain.

_Wait. _

_Why didn't he feel any pain? _

_Where was he?_

_Why was he here?_

"_**Boy…**__"_

_Who is speaking?_

"_**Boy… You're dying…**__"_

_What?!_

_No!_

_He couldn't die!_

_He had to see Hinata! _

_Yeah, Hinata would tell him that this was just a horrible dream._

_Where is Hinata?_

"_**Boy… There's nothing you can do but merge with me in order to survive so that you may see your precious mate again.**__"_

_Kyuubi?_

_What was he doing here?_

"_**Shut up, boy. It's your own fault that we are here. You just **_**had**_** to get captured by the damn Akatsuki.**__"_

_What?_

_Akatsuki?_

"_**Merge with me boy and I can keep all of the pain away.**__"_

_Pain?_

_What pain?_

"_**Don't say I didn't warn you.**__"_

_Searing hot pain filled him as he screamed._

"_**I have been keeping the pain away, but my strength is weakening. Sorry. Not. It's nice to see you scream in pain.**__"_

_His screams began to mount, each one growing louder and louder._

"WHAT?! WH- How the hell did we get here? Where are we?" Kankuro asked while he brushed the sand off of his clothes.

"That was…fun…" Gaara said after a couple of seconds. "I didn't think it would be that fun."

Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other. The same thought crossed their minds. '_What the hell is up with Gaara?!_'

As if reading their minds, Gaara responded, "We're just outside of Kono-OOF!" he cried out as Hinata fell through the trees on top of him. {A/N Sorry. I know that was completely random.} Another figure, soon recognized as Tsunade, jumped down.

"HINATA!" she yelled as she picked up the girl. Then she looked around, then down at the ground. "Kazekage?"

It was at this point Temari and Kankuro could no longer control their laughter. They burst into a laughing fit. But a quick glare from Gaara shut them right up. "Is she alright?" he asked as he got up, dusting off the sand. It was then that he looked up at the tops of the trees. '_There had better not be any more ninja raining down. That hurt._'

"I believe she's alright. But…How in hell did you get here so fast?!"

"Sand teleportation."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. "Wait. What?"

"Long story. We don't have time to go into the details. What are you two doing out here? Shouldn't the Hokage be in her office?"

"Shouldn't the Kazekage be in _his_ office?" Tsunade began to examine Hinata, and her eyes widened in surprise. '_I certainly didn't expect this…_'

"Touché."

Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other in surprise. What the hell was going on? But before they could ask anything, Hinata began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly and blinked several times before focusing on the shapes in from of her. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"You mean fainting? Then yes. Falling on Kazekage-sama…no. This would be the first." Tsunade replied.

Hinata's eyes widened in horror.

"Hinata? Did you know-" Tsunade began, but Hinata interrupted.

"That I'm pregnate? Yes. No, I haven't told Naruto."

The awkward silence that filled the air was…well…awkward… It became even more awkward when a voice that hadn't been heard by Tsunade in years spoke.

"Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan. I've missed out on a lot."

Tsunade's head turned so quickly that there was a large cracking sound. Her eyes widened in shock. "Naomi?!"

Naomi Uzumaki opened up another whirlpool, one that glowed a golden orange. Without any hesitation, she stepped into it and disappeared. Less than two minutes later, she appeared in front of a medium-sized group. She immediately spotted a familiar face. "Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan. I've missed out on a lot."

"Naomi?!"

**Wow…That was…fun… Review!**


End file.
